matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Riot Shield
* * |type = Melee|grade = |efficiency/_damage = *20 *35 (UP1) *50 (UP2)|fire_rate = 82|mobility = *110 *12 (weight) *65 (post-15.3.0)|theme = Police-themed|cost = *290 *270 (UP1) *270 (UP2)|level_required = *7 *17 (UP1) *27 (UP2)|firing_sound = |released = 11.4.0}} The Riot Shield is a Melee weapon introduced in the 11.4.0 update. Appearance It is a riot shield with a predominantly bulletproof glass and the "POLICE" mark. Strategy Tips *Aim at the head to deal maximized damage. *Use its as your advantage. *Take advantage of its unlimited durability. *Have a range weapon in case of ranged attacks. *Useful when encountering melee weapons. *Use the Shiv module, to compensate for its low attack speed. *Fortunately, it can block flamethrowers, rather than just regular/piercing shot bullets. However, you should pay attention to your surroundings since you might be ambushed. *Its high mobility (low weight) allows this weapon for hit-and-run tactics. *It is best not to be used in Knife Party, since you will not get more kills as it is best used for defense purposes. *Use this to encounter any ranged weapons as all ranged weapons (except with area damage and wall break) cannot pierce through the shield. *This can even block piercing shot projectiles, so take advantage of this. *Its shield CANNOT be shot down (except wall break) so use this as your advantage. *Use this when being attack by players shooting with highly efficient weapons. *Since the majority of the monsters have melee attacks, it is best using this gadget in multiplayer modes rather than PvE modes (Arena, Co-op Survival etc.). *Unlike the Reflector gadget, this weapon is able to rebound melee attacks to the user of that weapon. *Pay attention to your surroundings, since you may not know you have been attacked from behind. Counters *Do not use the damaging gadgets since these gadget's ability can rebound back to the gagdet user. *Use a wall-break or area damage weapons, both of which can easily deal with their users, but be aware of the damage that can bounce back to you (except if you are hitting the non-protected part of the user). *Attack from behind as its weak spot is its back and its side. *Do not attempt to melee the user face-to-face, since the shield can easily block these attacks. *Storm Hammer can easily deals with its users as the shield cannot save the user from the blast. *The shield does NOT have health, so shooting or making a melee attack on it will not do anything, except if you have wall break attribute. *Flank its users to his blind spots. *Use wall break weapons to compensate for the shield ability. Trivia *It is based on the real-world riot shield *This is the first melee weapon to feature a Shield atteibute. *This seems to deal devastating damage on enemies in the game unlike its real life variant. *It is the only melee weapon with attribute. *Its damage and mobility was slightly reduced in 16.9.0 update. Category:Melee Category:Shield Category:Themed Category:Weapons Category:Armor Bonus Category:Legendary